A Lonely Ride
by purpleatheist
Summary: Chaucer and Wat discuss things. Chaucer/Wat slash, not graphic.


Title: A Lonely Ride  
Author: purpleatheist (cobbsc@ncssm.edu - www.angelfire.com/rpg/seussm)  
Rating: PG-13  
Fandom: A Knight's Tale  
Pairing: Wat/Chaucer (implied Wat/William, Chaucer/William, Jocelyn/Willam, and Edward/William...but don't worry, it's just implied)  
Spoilers: That would be the movie.  
Disclaimer: I think by reading this you can tell what would've happened had I been in charge of this movie.  
Summary: Wat and Chaucer discuss things.  
  
  
  
  
It was very late. Wat and Chaucer were the only ones awake by the light of the fire. The banquet was long over. William was with Jocelyn, of course, and the other two slumbered in the tent. The two men sat in an amiable silence, staring into the flickering flames. "I'm glad he's happy," Wat said finally, breaking the silence.  
  
"Mmm. She does make him happy, doesn't she? I mean, damn, what more could a guy ask for? Friendship from Prince Edward himself, the world championship, a beautiful girl, his family. His own name."  
  
"You bedded him once, didn't you?"  
  
Chaucer sighed, still staring into the fire. "Aye, I did. The night of our first tournament. When he kept me from losing some of my more important parts."  
  
"Beautiful, isn't he?"  
  
The writer looked up, surprised. "You...?"  
  
"A few times, I did. On the road. Gets lonely, it does."  
  
Chaucer laughed once. "He's quite the slut, then, our William," he said, tone affectionate.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"A high-class one, though," Jeff continued, ignoring Wat. "After all, not many sleep with royalty."  
  
Wat gaped at him. "He…and…the prince?"  
  
"Aye. Close your mouth, ya git, a spark from the fire could get in there. Seems good Edward liked not only for someone to face him in battle, but for someone to lead him in bed."  
  
Wat's jaw dropped farther, if that were possible. "You mean…Chaucer, where do you hear these things?"  
  
"Oh, here and there," the writer said flippantly. "Some directly, some not."  
  
The red-haired man blinked, then grinned. "I'm impressed. You know, Jeff, you're not really such a bad guy."  
  
"I'm not, eh?"  
  
"Nay, not really. After all, you've got a pretty talented tongue.  
  
"Oh, believe me, you've not seen exactly how talented my tongue really is."  
  
Wat tilted his head, half smiling. "Perhaps you could…show me, then?"  
  
Chaucer laughed. "That's a horrible pick-up line." He suddenly scooted closer, though. "Luckily for you, I'll forgive you."  
  
"Oh-" Whatever he was going to say was suddenly cut off by Jeff's lips covering his own. He opened his mouth immediately, welcoming said talented tongue to explore. Shifting his weight, Chaucer moved to straddle Wat's lap, putting more strength into the kiss. They broke finally, needing air. "Wow."  
  
"Such eloquence," Chaucer grinned.  
  
Wat mock-glared back. "Tell you what, you cheeky bastard. You'll be doing good when you can keep me from talking altogether, and not until then."  
  
"Oh, no problem, friend. You obviously don't know me very well, to give me that challenge."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Chaucer pounced on him again, soon moving his agile tongue to places lower on the anatomy.  
  
As soon as he could speak, Wat said, "Ok, fine. You win."  
  
"Do I get a prize?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well, you."  
  
Wat sighed, looking around. "Not here, Chaucer. There's too many to see us. Wouldn't be good for Sir William's name." Chaucer looked disappointed, and Wat took pity on him. "I'll help you out, anyway. Come here." He slid one hand down the squire's loose trousers and brought his mouth to Chaucer's neck, bringing him quickly to climax.  
  
"Some other time, then?" Chaucer asked, hopefully.  
  
"I don't know." Then Wat grinned. "But I imagine the tournament route could be a pretty lonely one…what with William pining after his lady and Roland with his eyes on our lady blacksmith the whole time."  
  
A smile slowly spread across Chaucer's face. "Yes, I imagine it could get quite lonely indeed."  



End file.
